


Can you see me?

by Sayori123



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: Yusha is a young halfdemon invisible to most of her classmates at Erebor middle school. Eighth grade approaches and so far no friends to be had.Her only companions are those from her blog; BurglarHobbit,WoodlandArcher, and Oakenshield. So, one day when the most popular dwarf in her class spontaneously starts talking to her. She takes it as a heaven sent gift and encourages Yusha to step out of the shadows.





	1. An invisible puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the manga series I am here by Ema Toyama. I recommend reading it for those who suffer from low self esteem and shyness it's an incredible manga that really helps you realize just how important friends can really be and how to over come low self esteem,or at least that's how I see it,but you can interpret it in your own way,so don't take my word. I think it's very inspirational and super cute too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The hobbit. The Hobbit book belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movies belong to Peter Jackson. Inuyasha belongs to Viz Media and Rumiko Takashi. The only thing I own are my own characters, which is Yusha.

 

_I've always wanted to be notice..._

_to have someone see me..._

_and so that I'm not stuck in the shadows..._

_that....I'm seen in the sunlight..._

 

Erebor Middle School, September, 7:45 am 15 mins before the first bell.

Inside a large class room consisted of hobbits,dwarfs,and elves all chatting amoungst their friends about the weekend activities from previous day. Three girls, one dwarf, another an elf and the last a hobbit all sat at a far desk near an open window a few rows away from the board. The elf had long straight brown hair in a pony tail and green eyes. The dwarfdam had long auburn hair with a single silver beaded braid on the right side of her face with a scrubby auburn beard down her cheeks and carmel brown eyes. The hobbit had short black hair in wavy curles with a patch of black tuff hair on each of her bare feet and dark hazel eyes.

The hobbit girl was sitting on the desk while her other two friends sat around her smiling and laughing. "Did you see the newest episode of Hobbit among Flowers?" Asked her elf friend.

"Yes! I cried so hard! I couldn't even finish the rest of my homework." Says the hobbit girl.

"So, you assume that I'll give you mine to copy? No way!" Says the dwarfdam.

They all laugh at their friends disappointed scowl. "Hey, who sits at the desk your sitting in?" Asks the dwarfdam to her friend. Her hobbit friend looks at the desk she's sitting on top of and shrugs. "No idea, probably nobody." She says.

"Alright, so as I was saying..." The hobbit girl gets interrupted by her elf friend.

"Uhhh...? You might wanna look behind yay!"says the elf.

"Huh?..." says the hobbit girl, who jumps suddenly when a young girl with white hair in streaks of black with ears on top her and Amber gold eyes looking at her timidly.

 _"_ HOLY GREEN LADY!"shrieks the hobbit girl startled along with her friends.

"What the Valar?" Says the elf girl.

Thw white haired girl with ears shakes nervously. "I...I'm sorry, I was trying to put my stuff down." She says softly.

"Mahal, say something next time!"exclaims the dwarfdam. "Uhh...I did actually.." She says whispering softly.

"We couldn't hear yay! Speak louder next time." The elf says.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaks out.

The hobbit girl sighs smiling." No worries, I didn't realize you actually sat here Takashoa-san." The hobbit girl says.

"Uhh, you guys can still sit here, also it's not Takashoa its Takashi." She says softly as the three girls turn towards the door to leave. 

"No, don't worry about it." Says the elf.

"It's fine, sorry." Says the hobbit.

The door slams shut leaving the white haired girl alone at her desk. (So close Yusha! So close!) she thought.

"That was so weird!" Exclaims the elf.

"I know! I never knew she sat there or was even present!" Said the dwarfdam.

"That girl...ummm,Takashia-san....acts so much like a ghost." Says the hobbit.

(Yusha's POV for the rest of the story)

Hi, my name is Yusha Takashi. I'm just starting the eighth grade. Though I have a problem....I'm invisible practically to everyone.

(It's Takashi....) I thought correcting my last name again.

Its been like this since I was little, and when I had planned on at least making three friends this year I got hurt trying to protect a dog from oncoming traffic. The motorcycle driver claimed he only saw the dog on the road,this angered my father and two brother greatly. He snapped and growled at the motorist for his oblivious sense of sight that he sued the man and forced him to pay for both mine and his hospital bill. My mother, bless her soul apologized profusely to the poor man. The motorist was actually very kind and understood the consequences of his actions and he even personally visited me saying I'm sorry over and over again. I just smiled and said I forgave him. 

Sadly after two months of bed rest and feeling better about myself upon my return to school everyone had already formed their friend groups, which left it more difficult for me to make friends. Truthfully it never bothered me and I know they don't do it on purpose...so I don't really care.

My head turns down to my heads sighing softly to myself while I wait for the teacher to come.

"Look! Thorin and Frerin are here!" Shouts a voice.

I look over to my left to see most of the class huddle by the open classroom window. I follow their gaze to the entrance of the school and see the two most popular dwarfs in school running through the gate. 

Thorin and Frerin Durin, the two most well known dwarfs in school with their long black hair held in braids clasped by silver metal beads set with sapphire and their deep blue eyes, to their scruff bushy black beards. They are also the most handsome guys around, which catches the attention of many girls.

"Hey you two! The bell rang!" Yells a student

"what?" Thorin says looking up at the two story window.

"The teacher is coming!" Yells another.

"You both better hurry!" One yells.

The two brothers take off racing each other to the classroom laughing the whole way their as the rest of the class smiles warmly.

(I wish I could be that confident like they are) I thought smiling.

The brothers enter the classroom being bombarded by most of the class chatting and laughing together in a circle. (This is my chance! Alright Yusha! Will join the circle!) I thought about to sit up when the teacher walks in and the circle disperses.

(I waited to long again...) I thought sadly before preparing for the lecture.

 


	2. A puppy not so invisible

Disclaimer: same as the first chapter! I don't own anything!!! 

As lecture finally ended the teacher announced the group cleaning assignments within the schools. Many of the students groaned and complained about cleaning while I sat quietly at my desk. 

Eventually the teacher excused us to find groups of four or three to help lighten the load of cleaning. I stared out into the classroom shaking nervously as everyone buddied with people they knew.

(Everyone is already partnered up....what do I do?!) I thought shaking. I looked around and saw the three girls from before talking with the teacher. I took a few deep breaths before walking towards the girls somewhat trying to be confident.

"Uhhh, excuse me!" I say.

-time skip to gym supply room- 

"Ugh, what a bother." The elf sighs.

"Why did we get stuck with the gym supply room." The hobbit says.

"Clara, you always lose at Rock Paper Scissors even though you volunteer to do it." The dwarfdam says.

"Geez, I said I was sorry." Clara says rubbing the back of her head.

The three girls look over on the floor to see Yusha scrubbing the floor nicely. "You know...you don't have to do it so well Takashoa-san." Says the elf.

I look up blushing deep red sputtering rapidly and frantically waving my hands. "Oh! No worries really! It's the least I can do after forcing you guys into having in your group! Also it's Takashi!"I squeak.

"So....you like acting like some kinda slave?" Questions the dwarfdam.

"That's a little weird" says Clara.

They all laugh softly smiling towards me. "Your a little strange their Takashoa." Says the elf laughing.

"You about bursted into tears asking to join us." Says the dwarfdam.

"What's the matter?" Asks Clara.

(I'm having a normal conversation....with people!) I thought happily.

"Come on girls let's give her a hand!" Exclaims the elf.

"I'll grab some clean rags." Says the dwarfdam smiling. 

(I can't believe it! I'm actually being noticed by people! I can't wait to blog about this!) I thought excited.

My excitement soon quickly vanished when a sound of a click reached my ears. I panicked looking around to notice all three girls were gone.

"Would did you shut the door?" Asked Clara.

"Teacher came to say we could be done." The dwarfdam says.

"Yes!" Exclaims the elf.

I start panicking and franticly rush to the door nudging it only to discover it was locked outside. "Wasn't Takashoa inside?" Said one of the girls outside the room.

"Was she?" Said the other.

"She probably went home already." Said the other.

I knocked on the door quickly yelling," I'm still inside!"

"Does Takashoa like being alone?" One said. The statement shook me to the core and my eyes widened in surprise.

"No! It's not true! It's not!" I scream banging the door again.

"She might not want us bothering her." Another says but it sounds farther away.

"NO!" I scream loudly banging on the door with all I had.

I gets silent outside and I can't pick up any of the girls heartbeats or scents. (No one heard me...why didn't anyone hear me yelling?) I thought slouching down on the ground shaking.

Tears sprang from my eyes in flowing rivers as my heart ached in pain and my body shook in disappointment,anger,fear, helplessness, and anxiety. 

(It's just like that one time when I was little....the neighborhood children decided to play hide and seek. Everyone hid and as I crouched behind a tree smiling as I heard the sound of everyone being caught, but a few minutes later it went silent. I got confused and swiftly but cautiously looked around thinking they were looking for me as a group...but an hour later I realized everyone had left and forgot about me. I went home crying into my mother arms as she comforted me with soothing words. My father was rubbing my back softly while kissing my head as my two brothers tried to cheer me up.) I thought trying to wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

(Why would anyone search for someone they don't know? No ones gonna care about finding a lowly halfdemon.) I thought as a new stream of tears fell from my eyes and slide down my cheeks.

_I knew it!_

_I knew it!_

"I hate being lonely! I hate being invisible to everyone! I just want someone to find me!" I scream aloud.

Suddenly the closet door opens with soft light coming into the room. I look up shocked to see Thorin Durin standing right above me concern present in his sapphire blue hues.

"Huh?" I said softly tears still showing.

Thorin looks concerned at the tears in my eyes. "Are you alright Takashi-san?" He asks softly.

"Durin...san" I stutter out before instincts take over and I wrap my arms around him crying into his chest.

"Thank goodness! You found me! I didn't think anyone would have cared to find me! Thank you sooo much!" I cry out.

I couldn't see his expression but I was willing to bet he was shocked by the sudden action. We both sit down on the floor of the gym and I realize whose chest I'm resting my head on as I quickly pull away blushing.

"What...am I?! I'm so sorry!" I exclaim but I freeze when he gently grabs my hand and plants a kiss to my knuckles smiling.

"Silly head....I've always been able to see you." He says smiling.

(What?) I thought shocked.

"I've noticed you for a good while now Takashi-san. More than you could ever know." He says.

 _Just like that my world was tipped upside down_  


	3. Puppy gets advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Next few will be longer! Promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

_Previously..._

_I've noticed you for a good while now Takashi-san. More than you could ever know. He says._

Present....

"I've seen you around for a while now." He says. I tear up a bit and I doesn't go unnoticed by him as he sighs softly. "My bad...this probably wasn't the best time or place to tell yay this." He says pulling out a small white handkerchief and wipping the tears form my eyes. "I just wanted to let you know though." He says.

I'm still surprised at this point and my tears have all dried up as I stare at him confused. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He lends me his hand lifting me up with ease as we walk out of the school.

"Can I take you home?" He asks.

"No! That's fine! I gotta go!" I yell running quickly away with his hankerchief still in my hand.

-time skip to my house- 

"I'm home!" I yell entering the apartment while taking off my shoes.

"Goodness Yusha dear! Your father and I got worried when you didn't call us at four saying you where on the train. What in the world happened?!" My mother exclaims hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry....We had schedule cleaning today at school and my group members accidentally locked me in the gym supply room." I said softly.

"Oh goodness! They left you their alone! Not even noticing you!" My father growls angry. "Dad please! It wasn't their fault! I'd rather not deal with this okay...I just want to eat and do homework and sleep okay." I say. My father stops growling and hugs me close to his chest. "I'm sorry....go eat dinner with your brothers." He says.

"Thanks dad." I say walking into the kitchen. 

-time skip- 

Im just finishing up my last piece of homework when I hear a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's your mother, can I come in?"My mom says.

"Sure." I say turning towards the door as it opens to my mother. The door shuts behind her and she takes a seat on my bed patting a spot for me to sit right next to her. "Come here sweet heart." She says.

I sit down next to her leaning my head on her shoulder. "Can I ask you something dear?" She says.

"Sure." I say.

"How did you get out of the supply room?" She asks.

l blush red mumbling softly," Thorin Durin."

"Who?" She asks.

"Thorin Durin." I say.

"Really?! That's wonderful to hear. I've heard wonderful things about him and his siblings." My mother says smiling.

"I guess...he kinda took by surprise....I didn't think he even knew about me." I said.

"Sometimes even the most common of people can come as a surprise. Now get some rest." She says kissing me before exiting the room. "Night mom." I say.

"Good night sweetheart." She says closing the door.

After my mother left I typed my blog url into the web bar and hit enter. My blog popped up and I quickly wrote my entry for today.

:HOLY KAMI! You guys won't believe it! So I was finally able to actually carry on a conversation with people! It turned sour however due to them not noticing I was still in the supply room.... So for about 30 minutes I'm stuck inside until one of the popular guys in class opens the door comforting me out of nowhere and says, "I've always been able to see you." What in the world does that mean?!:

-SnowPuppy

I hit send and waited a few seconds before my comment bar sprang up three replies.

: **THEY DID WHAT TO YOU!!! That's horrible girl! But congrats on being social! And I also didn't think you had it in yay to score one of the popular guys?! Way to go SnowPuppy!:**

**-WoodlandArcher**

I blushed deep red as I read the comment. (Always so spontaneous aren't yay WoodlandArcher) I thought.

: **I'm so sorry that happened to yay! But in the plus side congrats on trying to be social! Remember take it slow but steady! Also really?! One of the popular guys noticed you for that long?! Strange if you ask me.:**

**-BurglarHobbit**

I smiled at BurglarHobbit's comment. He was always so kind and sweet. 

**:SERIOUSLY! That sounds horrible! What kind of people go to your school that do that?! Ugh, beside the point of annoyance. I'm proud of you for making a step in the right direction.**

**If that popular guy says he's been watching you for awhile....he might be implying that he likes you.:**

**-Oakenshield**

I blush hard at Oakenshield's last statement,but smile softly. Oakenshield had always been such a proud and kind person. He gives me the best advice and encourages me to come out of my shell. 

"Thorin...like me? No! That's just crazy talk." I say shaking my head.

(Besides...what does he even see in s halfdemon like me anyway?) I thought before closing my computer and going to bed.


	4. Puppy gets confident

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!

I woke up the next morning a little earlier so that I could iron out the wrinkles in Thorins handkerchief as a thank you for helping me out yesterday.A small smile played my lips as I hummed a small tune gently smoothing out the edges and sides of wrinkles. At the very bottom of the fabric was his what I thought might be his initials in gold cursive. (It's so pretty...I'd love to learn the art of cross stitching!) I thought gently setting the iron down turning it off and folding the fabric nicely. Unnoticed to me the rest of my family was observing around the corner of the kitchen entrance.

(Yushas family)

"She's in a happy mood today." Inuyasha says.

"Your right....wonder what she's happy about? Any ideas?" Sesshomaru said looking at both his parents.

"Isn't it clear gentlemen.....our little puppy is in the  beginning stages of love." Izayoi says smiling.

"Love?! My baby girl is smitten by a boy!" Whispered Taisho horrified by the news.

"Sis...in love? Didn't think she had it in here...but good for her." Inuyasha said.

"I don't like it.....he's probably just toying with her. Remember koga." Sesshomaru says.

They all scowled at the mention of a rather cocky and arrogant wolf demon named koga,who broke their sweet girls heart years ago.

" But! This seems different then before.....lets see what happens after she comes home from school." Izayoi says with the other boys nodding in agreement.

(Back to Yushas Pov)

Class went by like a breeze and soon after school activities were starting. I remembered a few days back listening on a group of dwarfs that Thorin and his brother are part of the forging club in the east building of the school. As I weaved through students in the hallway a smile present on my face clutching the treasured fabric in my hands. It wasn't a long walk and I made it to the forgers room in good timing. 

The radiant amount of heat flowed like waves down the hall giving the building a cozy warm feeling. A already prominent group of dwarfdams were gathered at the entrance. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I nervously approached the entrance my eyes widening in awe. The room looked like some big industrial assembly line from a factory or even a medieval blacksmith. Each person had their own fire pit complete with hammers, anvils and other assortment of metals and jewels lined up in glass containers on small shelves made of wood. I gasp blushing bright red as I noticed Thorin pounding away at a piece of metal wearing the standard loose tunic in the color blue and baggy black pants with steel toed boots. The shirt showed of a good portion of his muscular hairy chest. 

(Oh boy Yusha....maybe this wasn't the most ingenious plan you've ever made.) I thought sighing.

Thorin wipes a sheet of sweat from his forehead with a dirty rag before placing the hot metal into water cooling it quickly. The rapid rise of steam flowed from the metal. He looks it over before placing it off to the side with the others. He looks around the room until his gaze falls straight with mine. His eyes brighten with joy a smile present on his face as he exists his workspace walking towards me. "Hey! What do yay think?" He asks gesturing to the room.

"It's amazing Durin-san! I've never been here before,so it's neat to watch what everyone makes from just metal!" I exclaim happily.

"Hey, Durin-san....who's the halfdemon girl?" Asked a dwarfdam

"I've never seen her around here until today." Said another.

All the dwarf girls start looking suspicious as other whisper quietly to themselves. (Their all looking at me...what do I do?!) I thought scared.

"I think I saw her somewhere....she's the one Durin-san was leaving with after school the other night." One says.

The atmosphere falls silent and the looks turn to glares. Others look appalled by what they hear. My ears ring painfully at the sound of their whispers, which seem louder to my sensitive ears. I start shaking not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"What's she mean by that?!" Demands one of them.

"Why would you be with Durin after school?! At night even?!" Shots another at me glaring. 

They form a large crowd around me glares prominently showing on their faces. "What kind of angle are you playing at with Durin?" Asks another. My heart is beating rapidly as I clutch the front of my shirt and the handkerchief with one hand and support my body weight with the other against the cool concrete wall. 

"I...I'm sorry." I mumble to them. The don't buy it and one shouts loudly,"Why don't you just tell us you halfbreed?!"

I froze eyes widening in shock. The others gasps in suprise at the girls remark.Never in my entire life has anyone ever flat out said halfbreed to me since elementary school so many years ago. I shake more violently struggling tears wanting to burst from my eyes as I fight to keep them at bay. I lower my vision to the floor looking at my shoes through blurred vision.

(...I can't believe they said that! I'm not a halfbreed!) I scream in my head.

"Alright! Whose the wench that said halfbreed?! Get out here right now!" Shouts a deep voice.

Everyone turns to see Thorins younger brother Frerin standing at the entrance of the forge face fuming in rage. His body posture stiff and as the area around his knuckles turn white from clenching them so hard.The girls stare at each other worried and scared having never seen Frerin this mad before. A few minutes pass by and no one steps up to take the blame, which only makes Frerin more furious than before.

"I SAID....WHOSE THE WENCH THAT SAID HALFBREED?! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" He snaps. The barking order spooks the girls, as some jump suddenly and scared out of their wits. Many have a paled measurably and look like they've seen a ghost as they quickly look amoungst themselves trying to deduce the culprit.

Eventually a brown haired dwarf girl with hints of blonde and light emerald eyes is shoved to the front of the group. She looks scared...no she looks terrified at the very angry dwarf male above her that she's actually shaking and falls to her knees begging for mercy and forgiveness.

"It's not me you should apologize to its her?" He snaps pointing to me. The dwarf girl turns to behind her gazing starring straight at me. She's furious at the idea of lowering herself to apologize to a mere creature for the actions she took. She sends me a hard glare saying this isn't over. "I'm sorry." She says bluntly. The apoligie not sincere or forgivable.

I nod slowly not saying a word as she turns away from me and leaves with the rest of the girls out of the building. I collapse against the wall as I slowly steady my heart beat with my hand. 

Frerin crotches down on one knee and smiles. "Sorry about that....my temper gets the better of me sometimes but I couldn't just stand by and let her get away with calling you such a cruel word." He says. "Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed confused.

He looks puzzled by my odd question." What do you mean by why I did it? I just said it. I don't like discrimination against people who are different, that includes you." 

"My brothers right. I'm sorry I didn't speak up sooner but I couldn't get free of them in time to step in." Thorin apoligies laying his hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine really...." I say looking away. "Hey don't look away from my brother Yusha.you'll hurt his feelings." Frerin jokes.

"Brother..." Thoirn warns glaring. Frerin holds his hands of defensively having a looking innocent. "Easy their brother, I'm just making joke no need to get your braids in such a twist."

I start giggling at their banter which catches their attention each looking confused. I laugh even harder clutching my stomach with both arms. They look puzzled by the sudden change in mood. "What's so funny?" Thorin asks. I wipe a few stray tears from my eyes as the laughing dies down. "You two act some much like my brothers that it made me laugh...thanks for cheering me up." I smile at both of them. They smile back. 

"Your welcome my dear." Frerin says.

" Oh! Thorin....you forgot your handkerchief from yesterday!" I say handing it to him.

" So that's were it went! Yay big liar! You said you lost it!" Frerin exclaims grinning.

Thorin blushes red grabbing the fabric from me and placing it in his pocket. "Shut up!" He snaps.

"Well, as much as I love to continue this conversation I'm afraid I must be off! See yay at home brother!" Frerin yells running down the hallway.

"Frerin!" Shouts Thorin.

He disappears from sight and Thorin huffs softly to himself. "Sorry about him...he can be a real pain in the arse sometimes." Thorin says.

"I know...that's what brothers do..." I say nodding.

"Can I feel your ears?" He whispers. "M..My ears?" I asked stunned. He nods slowly his gaze never leaving mine. "Sure...just be careful. Their very sensitive." I say guiding his smooth rough hands to my furry ears. He rubs his thumbs slowly around the ears his expression shocked. "They feel like velvet, which is ironic because I had imagined them feeling something like this" He says before promptly blushing hard at the offhanded comment. "You imagined touching my ears? Why would you think something like that?" I ask. 

He chuckles,"Honestly, I've always wanted to touch them but felt like a chicken about asking you for permission. I'll be straight with you...it isn't just the fact that I've seen you from a faraway in the classroom for a long time...it's because I admire you." He smiles holding my hand.

"What?" I say confused.

"Silly head....I like you Yusha." He grins.

_Huh? WHAT!!!!!!_

 

 


	5. Puppy in denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusha gets shocked by Thorin's sudden declaration of love. Oakenshield encourages Yusha to make friends. She meets two of her online friends by accident. Say hello to Legolas and Bilbo!!

Disclaimer: Same as from chapter 1. I don't own anything!

 

_Previously...._

_"Silly head...I like you Yusha."he grins_

_Huh? WHAT?!_

Now....

I wasn't sure what to believe when those three words left his mouth. I was shocked and confused by the fact this popular guy in front of me, who has watched me from a far for awhile now, says he likes me! I stare dumbfounded into his blue hues looking for any sort of answers with in those eyes and so far nothing strikes to me. I notice a bright blush spreading across his face as his gaze moves down towards the ground. I giggle a bit thinking it's kinda cute when he blushes embarrassed. "I....I don't....I don't know what to say Durin-san...." I stutter. "No worries i sorta sprang this on yay out of nowhere...so you can think about it id you like" he says.

"You'd really do that?" I asked.

"Sure, here I'll give yay my phone number to call me if you wanna talk." he says pulling out his phone. I pull out mine and we exchange numbers. "Their ya go! Now you can call me if you need anything." He says helping me up off the ground. "Thank you Durin-san." I say. "Your Welcome Takashi-san."He says. We both part ways at the main entrance of the building. He leaves a few minutes before me as I tie my shoelaces and pull out my homework for tonight into my backpack. The sudden chill up my spine alters me to three different girls surrounding my locker closing me in. The girl from before with the brown hair and hints of blonde with emerald eyes stares down at me with a sinister smile on her face as do her other friends. "How about we chat Takashi." she says.

I clutch my backpack closely as well as my cell phone,but she yanks it from my grasps holding up Thorin's cell number towards me. "Since we're going to be friends you don't need this silly number in your phone..so I'll delete it for ya."She says.

"NO STOP! PLEASE!!!!!" I cry tears streaming as my body shakes lunging for my phone only to be roughly shoved back against the lockers by the others. The impact leaves me gasping for air and i start to panick. The girl doesn't seem to care for my pain as she prepares to destroy the only little happiness I have left when a loud voice screams out.

"YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF TEN TO GET YOUR FUCKING BITCH ASS SLUTTY HANDS OFF THE PHONE AND AWAY FROM THE GIRL OR I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO BE DELETED PERMANENTLY!" The voice screams. The girls turn pale as ghost as each now that quipy voice anywhere, they all turn to face a tall pale blonde male elf with light blue eyes and a creme complexion starring at each of them with murderous intent along side him is a hobbit boy with golden brown curly short hair with dark brown eyes and tuffs of golden brown hair on his bare feet also glaring at the girls.

The girls all run away screaming, before the dwarf girl leaves she glares at the hanyo on the floor. Throwing my cellphone hard at my chest she says,"This is your only warning halfbreed! Stay away from Thorin Durin!" she yells running to catch up with the others.

"You okay my friend?" asks the hobbit boy kneeling at my level. "Y-Yes, Thank you for saving me." I say. "Don't sweat it girl! Those sluts have been tormenting girls for years at this school. I wasn't going to let them get away with it anymore."The blonde elf says.

"I'm Yusha Takashi. from class 2-b" I say.

"Oh I know you! Your the quiet girl who sits behind my cousin Primula! I'm Bilbo Baggins at your service! We're in the same class." Says Bilbo.

"Legolas Greenleaf, same as me. Which is shocking considering Bilbo and I have known about you since that nasty accident you took at the beginning of the year. I'm glad you saved that dog,but you almost gave Bilbo a heart attack when you got hit by that motorcycle driver."Legolas says.  

"Huh? You mean....you can see me? I'm not invisible to you guys?" I ask confused.

"Invisiable? You okay in the head girl?! Of course we can see ya! Bilbo has always wanted to talk to ya,but you seem so preoccupied that he hasn't been able to make a move." Legolas says.

"I'm not invisible...thank god.." I say crying in happiness. The two of them sigh smiling pulling me into a group hug. "There,There girl. Your alright." Legolas says softly. "There's no need to cry anymore Yusha! We're your friends now and will always stick together."Bilbo says. 

"Thanks...you know it's funny really...you guys remind me of two blog friends that follow my picture blog online." I say. "Really? What are their names?" asks Bilbo. "Their hobbitburglar and woodlandarcher." I say.

Their eyes widen shocked looking directly at me. I get nervous thinking i said something wrong,"Did I do something wrong guys?" I asked scared of losing my new friends quickly. "Snowpuppy?"Legolas asks. I look at him shocked that he knew my username,but then it hits me.....Bilbo is hobbitburglar and Legolas is woodlandarcher. 

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's really you guys!" I scream happily pulling them both into a hug. "NO kidding girl! Who knew our little quiet puppy dear was our sweet snowpuppy!" exclaimed Legolas. 

"It's certainly a nice surprise!"Bilbo says. 

"Let's celebrate our new found friendship with milkshakes! I'm buying!" Legolas exclaims pulling bilbo and I along. "A milkshake sounds good after what I've been through today." I say. "Of course!" Legolas says. 

We all leave the school togther heading towards a local ice cream palor owned by three brothers named Bofur, Bomber, and Bifur. Bofur is a close friend of Bilbo's and often times gives legolas and him free ice cream on the house. Bofur see's us come in smiling warmly and walking over to greet. "Well, Hello their lads and lass. What can I get ya today?"he asks. "Cookies and cream milkshake."Legolas says. "Chocolate."Bilbo says. "Sherbert." I softly say. Bofur looks over at me shocked before smiling wide at me, "Well all be darned! I didn't think i'd see you again Yusha." Bofur says. "Bofur...how do you know Yusha?" Bilbo asks.

"Yusha, when she was little. Often came in here crying and feeling down and I often brought her a small sherbert to cheer her up. She and her mother would come here on Sundays as a treat after church." Bofur says. I gasp smiling as i pull Bofur in for a hug."Bofur! I'm so sorry I didn't recognized you! I missed you soo much when you moved to a different location." I say. "I did as well, not a day didn't go by that I worried sick about how you were doing and if you were making any friends, but it looks like i don't have to worry any more as you've got yourself a good pair of friends." He says.

"Of course! We're the best!" exclaims Legolas. We all laugh before Bofur prepares our orders and tell's us their on the house. We cheer in joy enjoying our frozen treats before I walk to the train plat form. "See yay guys tomorrow!" I say loading onto the train. "You as well!" yells Legolas.

I wave them good bye as the train moves grabbing my phone I call my mother telling her I'm on the train and that I have some exciting news for her and dad to hear when i get home.  

-Time skip to my house-

"I'm home!" I yell entering the house.

"Welcome home sis!" yells Inuyasha from the couch.

"How was school?"I ask grabbing a bannana to eat.

"Boring...What about you?"He asks.

"It went great actually. Where's mom and dad?" I ask.

"Grocery shopping, Sesshomaru is grading lit papers. You should say hi to him."He says.

"Will do!" I yell walking over to sesshy's room. "Hey, Sesshy I'm home." I say opening his door.

"Welcome home." Sesshomaru says turning his gaze from papers.

"Sorry,we're late! Traffic at the Grocery store was a nightmare."exclaims mother.

"I'm home Mother."I say greeting her at the door while grabbing some of the bags.

"Welcome home dear.How was school?" she asks setting the bags down.

"Great!" I exclaim.

"Wonderful to hear sweet heart."Father says.

"I'll get dinner started."Mom says grabbing her apron. "Need help mom? I don't have a lot of homework." I ask.

"That would be wonderful dear! GLad at least one person in this house is willing to help." mother says smirking.

Father tenses as do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Mom and I laugh as we prepare for supper.

"So, sweet heart...what was this suprise you wanted to tell us?"mom asks.

"I made two friends today and Thorin gave me his number....he also said...that he like me..." I blush.

"THORIN SAID HE LIKED YOU!"exclaimed both my brothers shocked.

"You made two friends oh sweet heart thats wonderful!" Mom exclaims hugging me.

"My baby girl is growing up to fast!" groans father.

"I miss my little sister." my brothers say in unison.

"Oh knock it off the three of you!" snaps mother. "THis is a wonderful time for Yusha! Try and be at least a little happy for her." She says.

"Yes, mama." They say.

Somehow I know things are never going to be the same way ever again...

to be continued.... 


End file.
